doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who: The Next Doctor/The Final Battle
The first part of the to part finale for season 3. Doctor Who: The Next Doctor and previous episode Series link: http://whoniversefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who_ The_Next_Doctor Previous episode: http://whoniversefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who:_Th e_Next_Doctor/The_Sands_of_Kharestan Story “Gallifrey is not far away” the Doctor smiled. “What are they?” Jane asked as the TARDIS stopped. “Obstacles” the Doctor said as he saw the Judoon outside. “Rhino humanoids” Jane said. “Is there any other kind?” the Doctor grinned as he and Jane gone out of the TARDIS. “You are the Doctor and must be stopped from going to Gallifrey” the Judoon said. “Why?” The Doctor asked. “Because the Time lords will rule with brutal force” the Judoon said. “You killed someone I loved, my old companion, so I suggest running” the Doctor said. “You must be stopped, the Judoon said. “Why didn’t you scan my voice?” The Doctor asked. “This place speaks Earth, English” the Judoon said. “We are not on Earth,” the Doctor said. They saw more Judoon appear with guns “I have got to go,” the Doctor said “and I better keep my sonic away from you,” the Doctor ran back into the TARDIS grabbing Jane’s hand. They ran back into the TARDIS as the Judoon kept on shooting as the Doctor saw a laser go just pass Jane’s head as he gone to his console and flicked up a lever which closed the doors. “They are preparing” Jane said. “For what?” The Doctor asked. “To stop you saving Gallifrey” Jane said. The Doctor ran around his TARDIS. “They will be preparing on the planet Trenzalore,” the Doctor was shocked. “Not again,” Jane said as she collapsed yet again “EXTERMINATE, DELETE, mad oh so mad, don’t blink, no time,” Jane got up. “Are you okay?” The Doctor asked. “Yeah,” Jane sounded unconvincing. “I had the voices in my head again,” Jane said. “You did,” the Doctor muttered. “So Trenzalore for the second time,” Jane said. “For me a fourth time, I am getting used to it,” the Doctor said. “So, will we go there?” Jane asked. “They will be shot down if we don’t” the Doctor said as they materialised as the Doctor opened the TARDIS doors. “We cannot run” he said “or Gallifrey will die” The Doctor saw Jane gone out and then shut the door as he saw a Weeping angel as he knew when he was. “This is after all my visits a planet that is now trying to recover” the Doctor said. “Don’t blink right” Jane said. “Yes but they can only send us to a different point on this planet and they cannot send us back in time” the Doctor said. “Then why are they hunting if they cannot get any food out from it?” Jane asked. “They will send us to a specific point” the Doctor said. “So a trap,” Jane nodded as they saw more Weeping angels appear “we need to back to the TARDIS” Jane said as the Doctor nodded. He looked back as he saw a Weeping angel covering the front door as he got his sonic out and locked the TARDIS doors. “We cannot there is an angel behind us” the Doctor said “we cannot win” Jane said “because the moment we turn away they will come after us” the Doctor finished. Jane then looked to the Doctor “blink” she said “now” the Doctor shouted as they both blinked and the angels touched both of them. “The trap has worked” a Dalek shouted as they also saw Cybermen “DELETE” the Cybermen shouted “no” someone said walking down “they should be killed brutally” Psycho smiled. “You’re behind this” the Doctor spat “I escaped” Psycho said “I knew you would” the Doctor commented as Psycho smiled. “I will send you to a species that you almost wiped out and they are brutal” Psycho smiled “who are they?” The Doctor asked “watch out for the Shadows” Psycho said as the Doctor looked scared “that is pure evil” Jane shouted. “You have still got the same companion and this time you cannot change because you have used all your regenerations so this time you will die” Psycho said angrily. “Why do you want to kill the Doctor?” Jane asked “he wants to bring back Gallifrey and he alone wants that, he wants redemption” Psycho said as the Daleks and Cybermen surround the Doctor and Jane. “Why does it have to be Trenzalore?” The Doctor asked “because this is where you die and after this I will send you back in time with a touch of an angel” Psycho shouted. “Well the Weeping angels are weak” the Doctor said “they can still make you change place” Psycho said “the Doctor and his companion will be put in the cage” a Dalek shouted. “Where he will be meeting his maker” a Cyberman said as the Doctor and Jane got thrown into a small room with a flickering bulb. The Doctor saw an image of a Weeping angel “no” he shouted banging on the door as he heard it lock. “The angel is not here” Jane said “an image of an angel becomes an angel” the Doctor said as they suddenly saw the Weeping angel flashing into the room. “How is that possible?” Jane asked “I don’t know” the Doctor replied as the light bulb flickered again and they saw the angel becoming solid. “Help” Jane shouted “wherever that angel takes us we know it is our doom, the Shadow will kill us” the Doctor said. The Weeping angel become solid as the light flickered and the Doctor saw it coming closer. The teeth were bearing as it was no longer weeping. The Doctor looked scared as the light flickered again and the Weeping angel came closer. “Am I going to live?” Jane asked as she collapsed to the ground “Jane what do the voices say?” The Doctor asked “I control” Jane said as she got up as the light flickered again and the angel was only a metre away. “Here we go” the Doctor said as the light flickered again and the Doctor and Jane both disappeared. They were in a dark house again “hello Doctor” Mark said “you survived” Jane said hugging him “I used my keyboard” Mark smiled “no thanks to you” he said to the Doctor. “So you controlled your fait” the Doctor smiled “yes because I am the controller” Mark replied as they heard the wind go up. “Here they come” the Doctor said “who?” Mark asked “the Shadows” Jane said “what are they?” Mark asked “they are invisible creatures which eat your flesh until you are dead but you know that they are coming if the wind goes up ad normally followed by a bell chiming” the Doctor told Mark. They heard a bell chiming as they began to run “where do we go?” Jane asked as the Doctor saw the Shadows coming towards them quickly “good to see you again” Mark said “well it’s god to see you too” Jane said. They heard the wind go up even more as the Doctor looked scared “they have surrounded us” he said looking around at the Shadows seeing no light in sight. “This is where we die” Jane said “not so fast” Mark said as they heard the floorboards creaking from all sides as the three gone back to back “we cannot fight them” the Doctor admitted as the Shadows then gone in quickly. Jane screamed as Mark whimpered as the Doctor said the same thing again “we cannot fight them.” Category:Stories featuring Daleks Category:Stories featuring Cybermen Category:Stories featuring Weeping Angels Category:Stories featuring Judoon Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor